


Where in the World Is Rhonda Ramirez?

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "other holidays than Christmas", Gen, I used Mother's Day in Panama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Rhonda's taken a day off, and Blair goes out to buy her flowers today for tomorrow since he couldn't do it yesterday.





	Where in the World Is Rhonda Ramirez?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "other holidays than Christmas" (I used Mother's Day in Panama).

Jim walked into the bullpen trailed by Blair (naturally) and Simon (coincidence). The cheesy plastic snowman on Brown's desk inevitably caught his eye, and he winced. Masochistically, his gaze went to the even more wince-worthy snowman sitting on Rhonda's desk, made out of styrofoam balls and pipe cleaners and enthusiastically applied glitter, but he carefully kept his expression neutral. Rhonda didn't appreciate any criticism of her son's 'artwork.'

As his gaze traveled past the snowman to Rhonda's chair his banished wince came back full force. Rhonda's chair wasn't being occupied by Rhonda, but by a vaguely familiar gray-haired woman obviously plucked from the secretarial pool.

"Oh, man, that reminds me," Blair said. "I got so tied up at Ranier yesterday that I ran out of time, but better a day late than not at all, right? Jim. I'll be right back. Five minutes, max." 

Five minutes more likely meant fifteen, but Jim's mind really wasn't on Blair and his hurried disappearance. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where's Rhonda?" he asked the bullpen at large. 

"Personal day." Simon was halfway to his office and didn't turn around, but he'd spit the words out like bullets, and Jim didn't need to see his face to know how fiercely he was scowling. Simon was like a bear with a sore paw whenever Rhonda was away. 

Five minutes had turned into half an hour before Blair waltzed back in behind a bunch of yellow flowers. 

Jim set his coffee cup down and leaned back in his chair. "You shouldn't have, Sandburg," he said, enjoying the face Blair made in response.

"These are for Rhonda." 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "She's not here, Chief."

"I know that, Jim." Blair shot him another exasperated grimace. "These are for tomorrow, since I couldn't make it yesterday. I hope she likes them."

Jim shrugged. "They're flowers. She'll like them."

This time Blair's grimace was more concerned than exasperated. "She likes carnations and she likes yellow, so yeah, hopefully she will. I had to go over to Bonnie's Blossoms on Ninth to find them; turns out most shops only carry white and red ones during the holiday season."

All that information and still no explanation for the flowers. Jim sighed. "All right, I'll bite. Why are you getting Rhonda yellow carnations when she isn't even here?"

"Julio grew up in Panama."

Jim sighed again. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what does where Rhonda's husband grew up have to do with anything, Carmen?"

"Carmen? Oh, Carmen Sandiego. Cute, Jim. Today is Mother's Day in Panama. It's a big deal there, a public holiday, and if I know Julio, he took the day off, too, and is pampering Rhonda like crazy."

"Smart man, Julio," Joel said as he wandered by. 

Jim agreed. But - he could hear Simon on the phone in his office sounding like a bear with _two_ sore paws - it was going to be a mother of a Mother's Day in the bullpen.


End file.
